


【授权翻译/オジぐだ♀/拉二咕哒子】AM02:00

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Ozymandias/RItsuka
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo





	【授权翻译/オジぐだ♀/拉二咕哒子】AM02:00

这是一个贤明的选择。  
这是必要的牺牲，不，大概连牺牲都算不上。之前也有听说过魔力供给会用这种方法，是早晚都会发生的。虽然至今为止依靠运气不至于做这种事，但是这样的运气在把这位王召唤出来的瞬间就用完了。因此，抱着将身体卖给恶魔，或者是把自己当作活祭品上供一类心情的立香看着悠然地坐在自己房间的床边将修长的腿撂在地面，褐色肌肤的面颊上金色的眼睛没有没有一丝感情的男人，心里不知所措。把黄蓝色相间的权杖置放在床的角落后，男人转头看了看身后的时间。电子的时钟没有一丝声响。  
说到奥兹曼迪亚斯，就会出现一个王中之王的形象。在这之后的人理修复中他的力量是不可或缺的——然而这样告诉他寻求他成为同伴的时候，却被狠狠拒绝了——明明在第六次灵子转移时就有过一次共同战斗的经验。这位王十分擅长用空头支票来玩弄周围的人。但他既然提示了合作的条件那就干脆接受了。这只是个交易。  
——是一个非常贤明的交易。  
但是由被俯视着的自己来说，也是非常愚蠢的。  
“差不多可以开始了吧？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯低沉的细语声让她的思绪变得乱七八糟一塌糊涂。没有任何关于这方面的知识。不知道该怎么做也不知道接下来该做什么。事到如今也只是姑且洗了个澡，内衣的颜色都有点想不起来。冷汗好像要渗入脊梁一样的感觉让背部越来越僵硬。男人居高临下的眼神朝向了这边，然后强硬地抬起了她的下巴。  
“从这里开始吧，小姑娘。”  
指示的位置是他的双腿之间。“啊…那、呃…”立香不自觉地发出了这样的声音，慢慢地挪动着像是被冻住的腿脚，一点一点地移动到了他的腿间。这个，就是所谓的“侍奉”吗？抱着这样的不安她抬头怯怯地看向了奥兹曼迪亚斯。  
“怎么了？这种程度的侍奉应该早就习惯了吧，总不会是第一次吧？”  
“那个、啊…”  
她窘迫地移开了眼神，但下颚又被男人所捏住了，强烈的视线火热地交织在一起。因为这个人视线的热度，瞳孔都好像快燃烧了起来。  
“难道说真的还是处女？拥有么多的从者也没有和一个人做过？”  
“是…的…”  
“看上去不像是说谎的样子啊…嗯，虽然看上去的确很冒失…但是没想到真的会是处女啊。是个有胆量的女人啊。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯一边嘟囔着亏你也敢签订这样的契约啊，一边拉着她的双臂把她拽起来，让她一点一点地横坐在他的膝盖之间。她的脸恰好埋在了他胸口的附近——那里散发着好闻的阳光的味道。  
“那个…法老王、我能做到的…我会好好地…”  
“交给你的话说不定会被你咬到，算了吧。余会全部做完，你好好记住就行。”  
立香向上昂起，完全暴露出的脖颈被男人湿厚的舌头轻轻舔弄了起来，然后强硬地吸吮起了她的下颚。他像是在啄食一样吸吮着她的肌肤，伴随着她肩膀的颤动慢慢爬上去逗弄着她的耳朵。“呵呵…”如此轻笑着的奥兹曼迪亚斯的温热气息刺激着她的耳洞，让她忍不住发出了轻微的呜咽声。立香的全身上下都因此起了鸡皮疙瘩，但也并没有感到反感。很热，男人支撑在脖子后面手掌的温度好像能让人迷醉一般——而他的另一只手，正伸到了她的衣服里，灵巧地解开了她乳罩的挂钩。  
“啊…等…”  
“感觉都是慢慢地才会开始的，你就放心地把身体交给余吧，余也不会对你做什么过分的事。”  
“请等一下！请让我也做点什么…！”  
“那个下次再说好了，今晚余会全部教会你的。”  
下次？现在就开始说下次了？在这个才刚刚开始仅仅打了下擦边球连身体都还没有接触到的现在？不过转念又想起来之前和他约定的时候的确没有说过做几次，立香便还是把乳罩放到了一边，轻轻地横躺在了床上。而奥兹曼迪亚斯在用舌尖描绘了几圈她脖子的肌肉轮廓后，在她的面前挥动起了两根手指。  
“这是几根？”  
“两根——唔嗯…”  
“不要咬，含住，给余舔。”  
“呼、嗯唔、…嗯、嗯…”  
“不是这样的。含住第一环节的部分然后吸吮顶端，想象这是余的东西，好好地侍奉。”  
她的舌头紧紧地贴着他的手指，缠绕着寻找着指关节，淫猥地一圈一圈舔舐着。在他的手指缓缓抽出时还拼命地追了上去，轻轻地舔弄着他的指尖。男人骨节分明的手指偶尔还会刻意玩弄起她的口腔，逼迫她像个孩子一样咕啾咕啾地吸吸吮着，令她感到十分害羞。  
“——呼呜…”  
她发出了一阵轻微的鼻音。奥兹曼迪亚斯的两根手指穿过了她的齿缝之间，然后轻轻勾住了她的下唇。  
“这嘴还真是小啊…口水都把周围沾得黏糊糊的了…真想不到这里是以后会去含余的东西的地方。”  
立香这时候才发现自己的嘴的两边浸满了唾液，在嘴里抽插着的手指也不知道什么时候开始发出了淫猥的响声。每次想要咽下多余的唾液的时候，男人便会故意把手指伸到喉咙深处阻挠她的吞咽。在她全部做好之后，他便温柔地从嘴角到下巴把她脸上的口水舔干净，温热又柔软的嘴唇像赞扬她一样温和地贴上了她的脸颊。  
“呼…嗯、啊？！”  
钻进她衣服底下的另一只手摇动着她的乳房，弹弄起乳尖。温热的大手紧紧包裹住她的乳肉，拇指用力地按压着乳头。在拉下她的衣服之后，本还在啄食她锁骨的嘴唇已经到了她另一边的粉色突起下，像是要把她的乳晕吃掉似的吸入了口腔之中。  
“嗯……呜、呼…”  
为了刺激似乎还没有感觉，腰部不停在扭动的立香，奥兹曼迪亚斯刻意用满是唾液的湿软舌头来玩弄着她的乳头，而另一边也有用手坏心眼地揉捏着，感受着手上的肉粒变得又尖又硬。  
“呼…呜…嗯、嗯…”  
拒绝是不会被原谅的。但是，为了从这愈加剧烈的燥热与快感中逃走，立香无意识地不停摇着脑袋，试图侧着头将脸埋在枕头中去，而她的行为恰好被奥兹曼迪亚斯不悦的眼神所捕捉到，手掌重重地压上了她的脊背。  
“谁说你可以把脸背过去的，往这边看。”  
“对…对不起…看着…脸什么的…”  
脸颊像煮沸了一样通红，拼命朝男人求饶的立香完美地挑起了他的欲望。刚才还在她嘴里含过的手指捏住她的下巴，满溢出欲望的眼神与她的交缠在一起，引得立香的下腹部一阵躁动。  
“看着余…不、你的眼里只能有余，然后好好地喘息，取悦作为王的余吧…”  
“…嗯、是、啊…”  
勃起的乳头被对方重重地捏住，立香不由自主地便挺起了腰，这让她的乳房被男人的嘴唇更深地吸了进去，湿润的黏膜抚慰着她的乳尖。她咬紧牙关，拼命忍住不让呻吟从嘴中泄漏出来。但随着奥兹曼迪亚斯用手与嘴不断的挑逗导致的微妙的快感，她发出的声音也随之发生了变化。  
乳头被更用力地吸了起来，逼得她连背脊抖跟随着向上弓起。就像他说的那样，一直注视着立香的奥兹曼迪亚斯因为她现在的反应感到了十足的愉快，并且更过分地嘲笑起她挑起她的羞耻心。男人像是在显摆一样在她的乳晕上绕着圈，露骨地上下抚摸着她的后背，弄得她下半身愈加酸痛。看着立香夹住双腿一副难耐地模样，奥兹曼迪亚斯的嘴角弧度更是抬高了几分。  
“差不多可以了吗？”  
在不久前为止都还被她含着的手指沿着她得肚脐的位置一直摸到了底裤深处中去。奥兹曼迪亚斯褐色的足部用力打开了她紧闭的大腿，手指在她的花瓣黏糊糊的缝隙之间来回抽动着。淫猥的水声在她的耳畔响了起来。  
“只是摸了下胸部就变成这样了…之前没有自慰过吗？”  
“那…那种事、没…没有…”  
“那这样的话…”这么说着的男人开始在某个位置来回退移起手指，并且偶尔用指腹按压几下，令她的气息开始逐渐变得急促起来。  
“呜哇…呜、啊…”  
“变得涨起来了啊…”  
不明白，完全不明白男人话里到底是什么意思。只知道似乎有什么东西微妙地慢慢涨痛了起来。手指抚摸按压着那个地方的时候会舒服得眼泪都快要流出来。  
“腰抬高点。”  
湿透了的底裤被奥兹曼迪亚斯给褪了下来，从来没给人看过的地方就这样暴露在了男人跟前，立香害羞得恨不得想要干脆原地消失。他掰开了她的双腿，开始玩弄起她爱液流得都浸湿了底下后孔的藏在包皮里的阴核。  
“啊…那里、啊…”  
“抚摸…摩擦，和按压…那种比较舒服？…啊，不用说出来，看你反应就能明白。”  
在她发出粗重的喘息声时，喉咙的位置被男人啃咬了下去，在用力地吸吮着喉头的同时，底下花核也在被他拉扯着，引得身体一阵颤抖。眼泪不断地从眼眶中溢出来，把床单都浸湿了一片。不想知道这种感觉。不想再知道了。虽然不知道为什么，但莫名就觉得如果知道了的话就再也回不去了。然而迫于男人的淫威，立香只能咬着牙忍受着这样来自花芯的刺激。  
“腿不要合上喔？”  
“…诶？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯毫不犹豫地将脸埋进了气喘吁吁，胸部不断上下起伏的立香的双腿间。  
“等…！！！？法老王、不行…呃…”  
阴部的密林之中的确能感受到男人温热的吐息，简直就像梦境一般。这是那个法老王？那个王？那个神王？总不会有这么相似的另外的人吧。然而在她震惊的同时，肥厚的舌头也开始探索起了她的花蒂。  
“不…不要、不…不行、不行！法老…王！呜、哈…”  
想要抓住床单向上逃跑，却很快被男人抓住大腿用力拉回，想要伸手把他的的头推开，也只会遭到更强硬地对待。立香到最后也只能抓住他的头发，在床上挣扎着摇着头把自己的头发弄得乱七八糟。虽然知道这样下去就糟糕了，但在男人含住她充血的突起时，她的大脑舒服得一片空白，连脱口而出的淫乱叫声都忘记控制了。  
“…这、这样…不行、要…要去…”  
“真是淫荡的味道啊…这不就是你身上散发的香气吗？不行…根本不是这回事吧？你的身体可是很坦率的。”  
“哈…啊、不…不要舔那里…呃…”  
舌头突然开始围绕着她的阴蒂反复旋转舔舐起来，这让立香难以忍受地发出了甜腻的娇喘。当男人的舌尖触碰到她某个最为敏感的突起时，她感到了比至今为止的任何感觉都要剧烈的刺激，连理性都开始逐渐在快感中融化了。  
“啊…啊、呃、真的…会变、奇怪…啊…”  
“这就是高潮的感觉。先让你去一次吧。”  
发现了她的弱点的奥兹曼迪亚斯故意执拗地吸吮着那个位置，用滚烫的舌头反复地玩弄欺负着。这样富有技巧的动作让甘甜的麻痹感席卷了立香的全身，并且开始筋挛了起来。  
“啊、哈…呃…有、有什么要来…啊、啊…呃…！”  
看着高高地抬起身体弯成弓状，一抖一抖疯狂筋挛着的立香，抬起头的奥兹曼迪亚斯一边舔了舔嘴唇，一边露出了满足的笑容。  
汗水不断地从身体中流出来，急促的呼吸节奏也无法恢复回去。整个身体都好像被一种不可思议的感觉所卷入吞没了，腰部的筋挛怎么都停不下来。  
“怎么样？到达了人生的第一次高潮是怎么样的心情？”  
“哈、哈…脑子、好像变得奇怪了…”  
“你现在可没有休息的余地噢——因为现在余可还没有满足啊…”  
“诶…？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯把她躺着的身体抱到正面，把她的大腿打开成M的形状，让一丝不挂的下体颤抖着暴露在空气之中。男人将手指再次伸向她爱液还在不断流向床单的秘部之上，这次并不是阴蒂，而是在她花瓣间往返几次之后刺入了她蠕动着的肉洞之中，咕啾咕啾的淫猥水声回响了起来，这让她恨不得立马把耳朵给堵住。  
“哈…嗯、嗯嗯……”  
修长的手指慢慢地伸到了最里面去，像是要扩张里面一样开始抽插了起来，并没有很痛，但是却有一种熟悉的一点点膨胀的感觉——这不是，有点糟糕了吗？  
“…请、请…等一等…我想要、尿…呃…”  
“…哈哈哈。”  
男人不知道为何地笑出了声，低头舔掉了她眼角的泪水。  
“这不是尿意、这是你即将要达到高潮的证据——来、把感觉都集中到余触碰的位置，这个狭小地方待会可是要把余的东西放进去的。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯一边这么说着，一边啃咬起她的乳头，探索密底的长指也深深地挤了进去，刺激着因为快感而下沉的子宫口。  
“……嗯！两个…地方、一起的话…不、不行！”  
强大的类似酩酊的快感向立香瞬间袭来，她开始无意识地扭腰在奥兹曼迪亚斯的手指上摩擦着。这样连她自己都大概没有注意到的矛盾感让奥兹曼迪亚斯十分愉快——也可以说是相当兴奋——和所有行为都是第一次的她在一起令他心情十分不错。  
“啊、啊…？！又、又要去了…！”  
男人的手指向吊钩一样地弯曲起来，执拗地摩擦着她穴内最敏感的位置。像是要把她得肚子破开一般，只要按到那里她的反应就会十分有意思，爱液也不停地向外涌出来。  
“啊…啊、啊啊啊啊、出、出来、出来了！！”  
第二次的绝顶让立香感到呼吸都快停止了。一直感觉到的尿意突然转变成了极致的快乐。并且和刚才的不同，这种快感还在一直持续着。不知道为什么体内会有一种空虚的感觉，下腹部一阵一阵地抽痛。“啊…！”她在这时候不知不觉地叫出了声。一直插在里面的手指被拔了出来，看着自己湿乎乎的手指，奥兹曼迪亚斯满足地笑了起来。  
顶端又粗又大，赤红色滚烫的挺立的柱体对贴近了她的阴唇摩擦了起来。  
“嗯……啊！…呃…唔！”  
内部噗嗤一声被什么压了进去，立香不由得发出悲鸣声。男人的肉棒的粗细和长度简直就和凶器一般，她也因此流下了和刚才意味完全不同的眼泪。  
“好痛…呃…好、好痛苦……啊…”  
“……放轻松，现在还只有头插进去而已啊…”  
混合着男人温热气息得低语声打在了她的耳边，立香缓缓地深呼吸了几口气，慢慢地就忘记了疼痛伸手抱住了奥兹曼迪亚斯。与之对应的，他也在她的耳垂之上落下了轻柔的吻，一边慢慢地动着腰，一边随着她颤抖的身体将舌头舔入了她得耳洞之中。  
“明明已经放松了，但还是这么…嗯、窄啊…”  
“…噫…啊、哈…进、进来了…！”  
被蜜汁所淋湿的肉棒几次全部抽出到龟头的根部，然后再次推进，慢慢地将内壁所破开。  
“会坏掉…呃！…哈、啊啊…！”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯按压着立香的肚皮，喉咙深处发出了愉悦的低鸣声，重重地将自己的东西往上突进，让她的小穴把肉棒吞到了最深处。  
“……哈，插到深处了喔？”  
“啊、啊……！法老王的肉棒…在、我的小穴里面、嗯…！”  
巨大的肉杆直至根部都满满填进了她的身体里，贯穿了身体中心的肉棒一抖一抖的脉动感是她的背脊一阵发麻，身体颤抖了起来。突然停止了腰部动作的奥兹曼迪亚斯捧起了立香一侧束起的发辫，而立香也气息混乱地抬头看向了他。  
“哈……哈……？”  
“这个已经不需要了。”  
手指嵌入了立香的发带之中并灵活地将它解开，这让她之前被捆着的发丝哗啦哗啦地散了下来。  
“对你【这种时候】才能看到的样子余还挺感兴趣的。你放下头发的样子…嗯、还不赖。好了…那现在…偶尔被猫抓挠几下也不错呢。”  
“………？”  
在立香完全不明白他在说什么的下一瞬间，奥兹曼迪亚斯将全部的体重都压到了她的身上，并在她脆弱的耳边轻声细语道。  
“本来余想尽量温柔的做来着，不过现在稍微有点改变想法了——叫出来吧！”  
男人慢慢地重新动起了腰。狭小的腔内好像被他扩张到了极限，被这种说不定会把肚子捅破的凶暴肉棒不断贯穿，剧烈的恐怖感涌上了立香的心头。她一边流着眼泪一边紧紧地抱住奥兹曼迪亚斯，无意识地抓挠起他的背部。  
“啊啊、啊、啊、啊、好痛…噫、里面、…要裂、开了、啊！裂开了！呜、呜…啊…！里面、变…奇怪…！好热啊！哈、呜呜…啊…再…玩弄、乳头的话…啊、不行…不要揉、！呼、啊嗯！不行、不行、啊、啊…！”  
“…余也被你搞得背很痒啊。还有这个不是不行、是、舒服、来…来说一遍。”  
“舒服…、嗯、呜哇、啊、啊、啊、啊…！舒服、舒服！”  
因为一被插到最深处她的内壁就会紧缩起来，很快男人就注意到了立香最为脆弱敏感的那个点，只要龟头撞击到那个位置就会感到和刚才相同的强烈尿意。并且她的理性也在不断地融化，连自己的口水流到脸上的都不知道，只是嘴里不停地重复着“舒服”。奥兹曼迪亚斯的声音在她的耳边也变得暧昧不清起来。  
“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊……！！豆豆、！不要碰！不行！乳头、和阴蒂、不行！呼、噫、舒、舒服、有、有什么要来、呜啊啊！！里面、里面黏糊糊的、……！哈、啊、啊、啊、啊…里面咕啾咕啾的、被咚咚、地撞到子宫了、啊啊啊！还要、嗯、给我更多、哈啊啊啊啊！那里、啊、啊啊、等等、那里不行、要来了、要来、  
忍不住了啊啊…！”  
“怎么了，又要去了吗？”  
“不是，这是真的要尿、要尿出…来了啊、！忍不…！哈、啊、啊、在里面憋得、不行、呜、啊、啊、啊啊！！”  
虽然这样的感觉和刚才的尿意有非常相似，但立香还是觉得稍微有些不同。害怕就这样失禁的她咬住他的肩膀，拼命抓挠着他的后背挣扎抗议，但奥兹曼迪亚斯的凶恶的肉棒还是在她体内持续冲撞着，并且还恶质地笑着毫不犹豫地对准她下腹部的膀胱刺激按压了下去。  
“不要啊啊…！！不行、不行、不行！哈、啊啊、呜啊啊啊、啊、啊、啊啊…！！已经、不行、要喷出来了、出来了！哈、啊、啊、啊…！来了？来了来了来了！啊啊啊啊——！！！”  
深色的水渍瞬间在床单上晕成了一大片，立香的身体也一颤一颤地筋挛了起来。  
“……喔？高潮到失禁了吗？”  
”好、好、呜、好过分…明明都说了不行了啊…”  
臀部传来令人不适的温热黏腻感让立香忍不住痛哭了出来，奥兹曼迪亚斯的身体随着她敲击他前胸的动作轻微颤动了几下，他表情愉快地似乎在观察着她的模样也让她更加生气起来。  
“已经…给我拔出来啦…呜…”  
“你在说什么啊…？余可是一次都没有高潮过喔？而且明明也已经进入状态，里面咬得这么紧，难道你要在这个时候放弃…？”  
“呜哇……？！”  
把立香放在腰上之后，奥兹曼迪亚斯从床上扯下被弄脏的床单丢到了一边，然后把她的脑袋贴在了自己的胸板上。一边把手抚上她的后背，一边缓缓地动起了腰。  
还在不停抽搐的小穴紧紧地缠绕住了奥兹曼迪亚斯往外抽离的肉棒，逐渐变得像搅拌机一样在她体内抽插的动作让立香的身体愈加麻痹起来，难以忍受地紧紧抱住了面前的男人。他的舌头轻轻地舔舐上了她的耳垂，像婴儿一样不停在她耳边嘟囔着，但已经不知道高潮过多少次的立香的身体已经没有去理解他话中含义的力气了。眼泪不停地流出来，最初的那种疼痛感已经不复存在了，现在剩下的只有粗大的肉棒和龟头在体内无数次反复的抽插带来的甜腻的痛苦，只要把它推到最里面身体就会感到无比满足。  
“呼、啊、啊、啊、啊啊、里面、里面……”  
“怎么了？不好好说出来的话余只会一直这样的喔？”  
“呜哇、啊、不是浅的那个地方、是里面、撞到里面去……啊、撞、撞到了、好舒服、好舒服啊……搅拌着，咚咚地撞到里面、真好、好舒服……！！”  
“谁会相信你到刚才为止都还是个处女？被玩弄子宫口就有这么舒服吗？”  
“不、不知道…啊、啊…！好舒服、舒服！里、里面好厉害！嗯啊啊、小穴里…有什么要来、啊…又要去、要去了啊……！”  
“嗯……差不多余也要去了，床单已经被你给弄脏了啊…在这之上再把床也给弄脏了不太好吧。就射到里面了喔？”  
“里、面……？不行、小宝宝、会有小宝宝的啊、啊、好的、法老王的大肉棒、满满地填在里面…明明是、不可以的、可是这么搅拌着、好舒服、停不下来了、啊、啊、啊！！”  
“愚蠢。从者和你之间怎么可能孕育出孩子、还是这根本就是你所期待的？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯来回抽插的动作让她的身体愈加麻痹起来。或许是因为高潮临近，耳边传来的男人的有些混乱的吐息让她的心跳加速视线模糊。无论是体温、呼吸、握住她的腰不让她逃跑的双掌、还是两人相触着的肌肤、凝视着她的金色双眸的视线都十分灼热，这让立香的内壁不由自主地更紧地收缩了起来。  
“已经、要出来了…全部给余接受吧……！”  
男人结实的臂膀以完全让她动不了的巨大力道毫不留情地将她紧紧地拘束住，奥兹曼迪亚斯的龟头狠狠地探入了她的子宫口，肿胀的肉茎一滴不漏地将精液全部灌了进去。  
咕噜咕噜地流进小穴深处的黏液让立香的身体疯狂颤动起来。  
“嗯、啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”  
她的四肢伸直，身体一抖一抖地剧烈抽搐着。在一瞬间产生了漂浮起来的错觉，全身的力量像是被抽空了一样，环住男人的手臂也松软地滑落到了床面上。眼皮很重。她啪嗒啪嗒地眨了几下眼，擦了几下眼睛但却没有赶走瞬间侵袭来的睡魔。在一片模糊之间她看到了男人褐色的皮肤上有着红色的咬痕，像是想起来了什么一样轻柔地舔了几下他这个看上去就很痛的伤口。  
“…对不，起…法老王…”  
像是断掉的线一样，被睡魔吸引的立香软绵绵的动作让奥兹曼迪亚斯先是震了一下，然后由自喉咙深处发出了低低地笑声。比起他肩上咬痕，还是他后背抓伤要更严重一点，而且只要套上白色的斗篷就不会暴露出来。然而这个小姑娘该怎么样隐藏自己从脖子到锁骨处的那些吻痕呢？即使能靠衣服隐藏脖子上的痕迹，下巴上的也没有办法。  
一想到这张现在无忧无虑的睡脸明天察觉到这件事的时候会有怎么样的变化，男人的心情就变得更加愉快起来。  
“真是期待今后发生的事啊。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯用食指抹下立香睫毛上的粘着的几滴泪水，轻轻地伸出舌尖卷入了口中，丝毫没有结束这段关系的打算。  
他跟着立香躺在了她的身边，从背后抱住了她的身体，抚摸着她被自己射得满满的小腹。  
要把她调教到自己不在就连自慰都做不到的程度——男人一边兴奋地这样想着，一边平稳地靠在她身上，相拥而眠直到第二天的清晨。

END


End file.
